


Horror Haiku

by PhantomSpade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Halloween, Horror, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A series of horror-themed haiku poetry. Also for Halloween coming up. Enjoy a chill.





	Horror Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from deviantart:   
> https://www.deviantart.com/ironackerman13/art/Haiku-3-756467169
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ironackerman13/art/Haiku-4-760011274

Bloodstains on warm skin   
A knife in hand dyed in red  
Smile with dark thrill 

\--  
I am not sleeping  
But it is not the nightmares  
Only death awaits

\--  
A sneer of hunger  
Glowing eyes looking down  
Waiting for its prey

\--  
One cold graveyard  
A new name on the tombstone   
Death will see you now

\--  
Sprites are small and frail   
Live in dark woods and deep bogs   
They feast on humans 

\--  
Listen to the song  
The sirens call upon us  
Let me hear the song-

\--  
Using black magic  
Curses, hexes, demon summoning   
The cost of your soul

\--  
Carved pumpkins  
A crooked little grin  
It glows with evil

\--  
All Hallow's Eve  
Ghosts, zombies, vampires  
Trick or treat


End file.
